


Are You Mine?

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Male Character, Cock Rings, Day 8 Kinktober, Day 8 Kinktober 2020, Day 8 Kinktober 2020 Edging, Day 8 Kinktober Edging, Day Eight Kinktober, Day Eight Kinktober 2020, Day Eight Kinktober 2020 Edging, Day Eight Kinktober Edging, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Prompt: Edging, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Short One Shot, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: R U Mine? (Arctic Monkeys), Sub Aaron Hotchner, Teasing, Vibrators, bisexual reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Hotch is a hard man to break, but you know exactly how to do it. Unfortunately for him, you just happen to be a little bit possessive of him, too.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Kudos: 68





	Are You Mine?

" _I guess what I'm tryna say is I need the deep end_

_Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes_

_Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days,"_

\- "R U Mine," _Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

You had to give it to Hotch. He was a man of control, used to being in charge, a calm and steady figure of authority. When he had outbursts, there were always with purpose. Those times that he'd be interrogating a possible unsub and would just slam his hands on the table and shout – he looked untamed, but he was anything but. He was tight-laced, no nonsense, all of that. If there was one thing about him that was unbreakable it was his composure.

Well, nearly unbreakable. You bet you could prove otherwise.

After the case was over and done with, you had snuck into Hotch's hotel room while he was packing his go-bag. "Hi baby," you greeted him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

Under your touch, he melted, relaxing some of his weight against you. "Hi."

"You did well on this," you murmured, resting your cheek against his shoulder blade. He was so warm. "I'm proud of you."

A shudder passed through his body, and you could tell that Hotch was fighting the urge to slip into subspace. "Thank you."

"I bet you'd like a reward for all of your hard work," you started, and just like that you could tell Hotch was over the edge, all hard exterior gone. He was pliant in your arms and eager to relinquish control.

"Please?"

"Get the special cock ring and plug out, baby."

* * *

It was going to be a five-hour flight. As you watched Hotch stow away your go-bag and his own, you wondered if you could break him. It was an idle thought, not meant to be malicious, but there was something about how you played with him in public. You hated having to hide your relationship with him. You wanted everyone to know that he was yours, and more than that you wanted to show everyone just what you could do with their fearless leader.

Already, as Hotch took his seat, you watched his face. He looked strained.

"Hey, Hotch, wanna play a round of poker? Reid brought pretzels," Morgan offered.

Hotch shook his head, and you chose at that moment to pull up the app on your phone. You barely thumbed up the vibrations. "No," Hotch said, and it was definitely a higher pitch than his normal deep baritone. "No," he repeated with more control, "I have paperwork."

Morgan cocked and eyebrow, but left it alone. "Suit yourself. Alright, Pretty Boy. Deal me a good hand."

While Reid, Morgan, Emily, and JJ played, you took the couch, stretching yourself out. From where you seated, you could see Hotch frown at you, not expecting you to not sit closer to him to do your teasing, but that was the phone of it. You pretended to play on your phone and turning on the vibrations again.

Rossi, however, took the seat across from Hotch. You had to strain your ears to hear their conversation over the rest of the team. "Are you okay there, Aaron?"

"I'm fine," Hotch insisted, and if you didn't hold the phone that was torturing him in your hands, you would have believed it.

"I don't know if you are." Rossi crossed one leg over the other, clearly settling in. "I didn't think this case would be one to get to you, but something is on your mind."

Hotch did not look at either you nor his mentor as he stared resolutely at the paperwork in front of him. His hands shuffled the papers around aimlessly, and the team laughed at some joke Emily made, and the jet engine was a steady background hum, but you could imagine how loud the buzzing of the cocking ring and plug were to Hotch's ears even though there was no way to tell with the layers of clothing. He was right to hide himself under a table so that no one could see the tent in his slacks.

But you were possessive. You didn't want them to see any of what was yours. With that lance of pride through you, you eased up the vibrations a little more.

"I know you said you were busy," Rossi tried again, stubborn man that he was. "But you've been staring at that same page for much longer than normal. Don't make me get Reid over here to run statistics on you."

"It's just–" Hotch's voice was tight. "I…can't help but think about…" He trailed off and shut his eyes. Where you were reclined, you pressed your lips together to hide your smirk. Usually he would be a mess of whimpers. You actually missed the sound, so your thumb cruelly swiped upwards again.

If Hotch's eyes were open, they would have widened. Instead, he went red like he was holding his breath, but he wasn't because then he started talking quickly, "There's this…someone I've been seeing and I don't know if they know what I'm going through – what I go through every day – and just how…hard, it's been for me lately."

If Rossi's back weren't pointed in your direction, you would have seen his eyebrow raise in surprise. "Really? You're seeing someone? How could I have not known about this?"

Rossi's babbling kept him distracted enough to not notice how Hotch shifted in his chair, pressing his thighs together. To give him a break, you eased back on the vibrations until they were next to nothing, but did not stop them completely. Hotch's shoulders slumped in gratitude.

"This seems really soon for you, Aaron," Rossi said, once more focusing on Hotch, "It's a new relationship. How can it already be hard?"

At the word, you swiped the vibrations up high and then back down low again. Hotch reacted as if you zapped him as he jerked. "Um…" You could see the figurative wheels turning in his brain. "I don't know. They just have that effect on me."

"That serious?"

Hotch nodded and went to pick up his pen. You saw the movement and did another teasing swipe, high and low. His hand overshot and knocked the pen off the table, but Hotch just passed it off with a groan, seemingly of frustration. As he bent to pick up the pen, you saw him wince at the pressure it put on the plug in his ass. This time you couldn't hide your smile.

When he was sitting up straight again, Hotch said in the most normal voice he had managed so far. "It's like they own me, Dave. I'm…I'm hooked," he finished lamely, and this time Hotch's eyes did slide in your direction but they did not linger. Instead, he settled them on some blank spot, and you took that as an opportunity to start increasing the vibrations gradually. Hotch's face shined with perspiration.

"I think I get what you mean now." Rossi sounded sly and smug, all rolled into one expensive suit and topped – or perhaps not topped – with custom Italian leather shoes. Still, despite his knowing air, Rossi did not leave. "When do we get to meet them. Or maybe just I should meet them first, you know. A vetting process, you understand."

With the vibrator app still active in the background, you pulled up your messages with Hotch. " _How close are you, baby_?"

Immediately, Hotch fished his phone out of his pocket instead of answering Rossi. "Who is it? Is it them?"

Again, instead of answering, Hotch just flipped his phone around to show Rossi the screen. It was a risky maneuver, but he had your name under a different title in his phone, and it was probably safer for him to show than speak since he was concentrating so hard on not moaning. Flipping his phone back around, Hotch painstakingly typed out, " _So close. Pls, pls not now._ "

"Are you going to see them when we get back?" Rossi asked.

At the same time, you texted Hotch, " _No cheating, baby. Spell out every word. No typos. And you have to tell me exactly what you want._ " And to make it a challenge, you increased the vibrations by five.

"God willing," Hotch said as he typed. He was frowning at his phone like he wanted to strangle it. "I hope it won't be too late for them." Your phone flashed his message, " _Please, please don't make me come in front of Dave._ "

" _Aw, you don't want to come in front of Rossi? You don't want him to see what a fucking mess you are? How pretty you look all torn to pieces?_ "

"You know, it's hard to find someone who understand our odd hours," Rossi began. "You think your little friend might have a friend for me?"

"I'd have to ask." The hand holding Hotch's phone trembled slightly, and he switched to typing with two hands. " _No, please. It's so embarrassing :( I don't want to come now._ "

It was the frowny face that did you in. How could you resist? Although it didn't nearly compare to Hotch's pout, you decided to take his demands very literally. "Alright, baby. I won't make you come in front of Rossi. But I am going to keep you hard for the next five hours until you're begging to come in front every single person here."

You heard when Hotch got your text message by the loud inhalation of air through his nose. He recovered very quickly, though, sly bastard. Could've been a spy. "They said 'No,' about your friend, thing," Hotch blushed and stammered out his excuses to Rossi. Smirking, you increased the vibrations again to watch him squirm. "They – they said they were saving their friend for the both of us."

Rossi chuckled and rapped his knuckles on the table. "You lucky dog. You'll definitely have to tell me about that one."

Hotch's chin jerked in what was supposed to be a nod. "You'll – you'll be the first to know."

"I'm betting your friend is getting a little…impatient for you to get home?" Rossi surmised. "Those aren't the kinds of messages you can share with me, can you?"

"Not if I ever want to look you in the again," Hotch murmured, and his knuckles blanched white.

"Understood." Rossi leaned back in his chair; his hands raised in a gesture of surrender. "I'll just sit quietly. You won't even know I'm here."

You shoved your own knuckles in your mouth, scraping your front teeth over the skin so that you didn't start giggling on the spot. You were starting to get aroused yourself, despite your humor. Meanwhile, Hotch looked like he was having the opposite reaction as if he would rather drop dead where he was. "Somehow, I doubt that," he muttered.

Opening up your messages again, you teased, " _Looks like we're in for it now, baby. Still four and half hours to go. ;) Talk dirty to me_."

Hotch squinted at his phone screen, and you made a mental note to remind him about his eye doctor appointment tomorrow (he always kept the screen too bright). Once he read your message, a shiver passed through him, but then he took a deep breath and started obediently typing. His paperwork was pushed aside for the rest of the flight.


End file.
